


Older Brother Pokkle x Sick Child Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [17]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, little sister - Freeform, older brother, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Older Brother Pokkle x Sick Child Reader

Pokkle was contacted by the hospital and was informed that his little sister was refusing to take her medicine.  You see, Pokkle’s little sister (Y/N) had a severe illness that had left her hospitalized. Pokkle loved his little sister dearly - and he would do anything to help her - so he decided to take the Hunter Exam to earn the money needed to help get her treatment.  Pokkle knew he had to go see her, so he walked to the hospital and made his way to (Y/N)’s standard pure white hospital room. In the bed sat a frail-looking five-year-old girl with (H/L) (H/C) hair and sparkling (E/C) eyes. She quickly looked toward the door when she heard it open.  “Onii-chan!” (Y/N) exclaimed happily.

“Why won’t you take your medicine?  Don’t you want to get better?” Pokkle asked in irritation as he walked to the girl’s bedside.

“I don’t like that medicine!  It’s yucky!”

“It’ll make you feel better though.”

“But if I get better, then you’ll leave me.” Pokkle didn’t notice before, but (Y/N) was trying to stop him from taking the Hunter Exam.  It wasn’t like she wanted to stomp on his dreams, but she knew the dangers of the Hunter Exam, and she didn’t want to lose her big brother.

“(Y/N) listen, this is something that I need to do.  If I become a hunter, then I can get the money and resources to hopefully cure your illness.  I still remember when you said you wanted to travel the world, and I’m going to help make that dream come true for you.”

“But I don’t want to lose you Onii-chan!” (Y/N) argued earnestly.

“Hey, give me some credit.”

“I know, but still-”

“No (Y/N), I have to go, and that’s final.” Pokkle scolded as he abruptly got up and left the room.  Pokkle felt bad that he had to be so stern with her - because she’s just a little girl and only wants him to stay with her - but this was something he had to do.  He only hoped that (Y/N) would be able to forgive him.

A week later, the day that Pokkle would leave for the Hunter Exams came, and he decided to pay one last visit to (Y/N) before he left. “(Y/N), please don’t fight with the doctors while I’m gone, okay?” Pokkle commanded.

“Okay…” (Y/N) replied sadly.  Pokkle could tell that she was still upset that he was leaving, and Pokkle sighed defeated.

“Don't worry Kiddo. I’ll be back really soon, I promise.”

“Pinkie promise?” (Y/N) requested as she stuck out her pinkie finger.

“Pinkie promise.” Pokkle assured as he hooked his finger around (Y/N)’s.  Pokkle soon got up and slowly left the room to go off to the Hunter Exam.

It took some time, but Pokkle was so excited to go back and tell (Y/N) that he passed the Hunter Exam.  He couldn’t wait to tell her all about the phases and introduce her to Ponzu - who was accompanying him to visit his little sister.  They both walked into the hospital and walked up to the front desk. “Can you tell us where (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)’s room is?” Pokkle asked the nurse at the desk.  Since he’s been gone for a while, the possibility of her being in a new room was fairly high. The nurse looked at the two with sympathy and led Pokkle and Ponzu to (Y/N)’s room.  The young girl was fast asleep laying in the sterile white hospital bed; but her complexion was practically as white as the sheets she laid on, her breathing was so labored that she had an oxygen mask to help her breath, and the heart monitor was beeping slowly.  Pokkle’s face instantly paled as he rushed over to her side and held her cold hand tightly.

“She doesn’t have much time left.” the nurse whispered sadly to Ponzu and left the room.

“(Y/N), I’m back.” Pokkle whispered, causing (Y/N) to stir and open her eyes.

“Onii-chan?” (Y/N) questioned weakly.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Pokkle replied as he gripped her hand tighter.  “How are you feeling Kiddo?”

“Okay I guess... just really tired...  Did you... pass the exams?”

“Yeah, I did and I met some new friends there too.”

“Really?...”

“Uh huh, my new friend Ponzu came to visit too.” Pokkle said as he waved Ponzu over, and she slowly walked over to the two siblings.

“Hi there (Y/N)-chan.  I’m Ponzu.” Ponzu greeted as cheerfully as she could.

“I-It’s nice... to meet you Ponzu...  I’m glad that Onii-chan... made new friends…” (Y/N) said happily as the heart monitor’s beeps began to slow even more.

“Hey (Y/N), now that I’m a hunter, I’ll be able to make the money to help you get better.  And, once you get better, we’ll go and travel the world just like we wanted to.” Pokkle said hopefully, holding on to the thinning strand of hope that she would get better.

“That sounds good...  Onii-chan... I…” (Y/N) trailed off as her eyes closed and the heart monitor showed a flat line.  Hearing the prolonged beep caused Pokkle to go into a state of panic. He reached out and shook her shoulders to try to ‘wake her up,’ but deep down he knew that she was gone - he just didn’t want to believe it.

“No!  (Y/N) wake up!  You can’t die! Remember, we promised to go and see the world!”

“Out of the way kids.” one of the nurses demanded as a team of doctors came rushing into the room, forcing Pokkle and Ponzu out.  Ponzu led the distressed Pokkle into the hallway and waited until the doctors finally came out a few minutes later.

“I’m so sorry.  We did everything we could.” the doctor said in a obviously rehearsed voice.  This caused an unstoppable flow of tears to fall from Pokkle’s bloodshot brown eyes.  The rest of the doctors walked out of the room as Ponzu tried to console her mourning friend.  Then, a nurse that Pokkle had recognized as (Y/N)’s primary nurse walked up to him. 

“She wanted me to give this to you. She said, ‘I hope my Onii-chan likes it.’” the nurse said as she handed Pokkle a piece of paper.  On it was a crayon-drawn picture with two people - a small girl figure with (H/C) hair and a taller male figure with orange hair - and had the phrase ‘I Love Onii-chan’ written at the top.


End file.
